In the existing scenario, there has been proliferation in the marking campaigns pertaining to products being sold by the market leaders. With the advent of technology, the products are being commercialized and marketed via ecommerce platforms and social networking platforms. Therefore, big shopping malls are facing strong competition from these advanced marketing means. The advantage of these advanced marketing means is enabling selling a broad range of goods at competitive prices as well as creating more convenient consuming experience. Therefore, appeal of the shopping malls to customers is decreasing with their turnover. Further, the operation cost including rent, manpower, etc. is increasing day by day. Thus, traditional retail industry is under pressure to change. Small designers are also eager to find new marketing channels. But these designers are worried about the high cost of expanding their markets. Also, lack of knowledge of marketing may result in wrong targets and lead to low efficiency. And this problem can be perfectly solved by data mining and machine learning skills. On the other hand, customers are always excited about finding out novel products. They are tired of the normal products and hope to be exposed to different designing styles all around the world. Therefore, there exists lacunae of targeted customers in the shopping mall as-well-as there exists a problem of identifying relevant products of the consumer's interest thereby leading to overall selling time. There is a long-standing need of a kiosk cluster based on internet of things.